Fasten Your Seatbelts
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall and Logan join the mile high club


**Fasten your seatbelts please**

**Pairing: ****Kendall and Logan**

**Summary: ****Kendall and Logan join the mile high club. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to .**

After a successful six weeks of touring, the boys of Big Time Rush were finally given a break. They knew at some point that they were going to have to go back to the Palmwoods and catch up on everything they've missed but now they were too excited by the announcement Gustavo was making.

"Dogs, you've done well these past few weeks, so I've decided to give you a..." The large man paused for a moment, earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Kelly.

"A break." He finished taking a deep breath.

To say the boys were shocked was an understatement. They had expected Gustavo to make them practice the new songs and routines he had thought off over the last six weeks with the help of Mr X. They couldn't help but let their jaws drop in surprise. It took them a while to realise Kelly was stood in front of them instead of Gustavo rattling off the details of their vacation.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked once he had gotten over the shock.

"Hawaii, Gustavo is lending you his private jet and you will be there for a week." Kelly replied. It was obvious to the boys that she was the reason they got the jet.

"But we don't have any of our stuff." James stated, his hands flailing slightly. He didn't want to be seen on the beach in Hawaii looking anything but perfect.

"We had the appropriate clothing and essentials sent over from the Palmwoods," The young woman replied, "We're heading to the airport now so be ready to go when we arrive."

With a final look at her ever present clip board the assistant left. As soon as Kelly had disappeared from their sight, all four of them let a simultaneous whoop. They were in desperate need of this break, every day for the last month and a half being spent rehearsing during the day and entertaining their fans at night, before falling into their bunks.

This was particularly hard on Kendall and Logan. Just before they headed out on tour, they had started dating; coming out to Mama Knight, James, Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly before they found the pair in a compromising position. They had been able to spend as much time as possible before the tour, but as soon as they stepped onto their transportation/home for the next few weeks everything changed.

There was no time for them to relax, snuggling under a blanket watching a movie, lounging by the pool watching Carlos attempt to gain the Jennifer's attention or Kendall being the big softie he was planning romantic picnics for them to enjoy in the Palmwoods park.

All day they rehearsed wanting nothing more than to please the fans that were eagerly waiting to watch them later. The nights were even worse, all four of them were so tired from jumping around the stage for the last two hours, bed being the only coherent thought they could manage.

It affected Logan and Kendall the most. The dance routines tired the small boy out even more than normal, not wanting to disappoint their fans by being his usual clumsy self. By the time they had managed to get through all the fans to the tour bus, Logan didn't even have enough energy to kiss the blonde goodnight before falling into his bunk, eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Kendall couldn't stop himself from hugging Logan tightly, the idea of a week relaxing with the smart boy turning him into a kid at Christmas. Carlos and James laughed at their leader's actions, knowing that it had been tough on Kendall being able to see Logan but not touch him.

"Kendall...can't...breathe." Logan said letting out a shaky breath as the blonde finally released him.

"Sorry," Kendall replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The smart boy couldn't help but smile when he saw the light pink blush spreading across the blondes' cheeks. Leaning forward Logan pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, ignoring the aww's coming from James and Carlos.

The four boys spent the next half an hour discussing what they planned to do over the next week. Of course, James' plans consisted of tanning and chatting up hot girls while Carlos planned on climbing all the palm trees to collect his own coconuts. Logan and Kendall couldn't help but smile at each other. It was obvious what was running through their minds about the next week.

Kendall planned on taking his time to get reacquainted himself with the smart boys' body, knowing Logan wouldn't complain. Logan while also planning on placing kisses on every inch of Kendall's body, planned on going on various romantic walks along the beach admiring the sunset. He knew it sounded cheesy but he wanted to make every minute worth it.

"We're here," Kelly announced breaking the boys out of their individual daydreams of the exotic paradise they were about to fly to.

Scrabbling to get off the bus as soon as possible, the group nearly forgot to pick up their individual bags waiting for them at the door to the bus. Turning quickly on their heels, each boy grabbed their designated bag, jumping down the bus steps bouncing on the spot as they waited for Kelly to join them.

The young woman quickly escorted them through the airport, only stopping twice to greet fans. Once they stepped onto the tarmac, the boys' had to suppress the urge to let their jaws hang open. Sat on the runway in front of them was one of the largest jets they had ever seen.

The white gleaming metal stood proudly on the tarmac, the sunlight glinting off of the enormous wings standing out from the rest of the jet. Along the tail of the extraordinary were the words _Gustavo Roccque _in gold cursive script. Kendall couldn't help but scoff when he spotted it but soon changed it into a cough when Kelly looked at him.

"Alright guys, this is where I say goodbye. I don't think I have to remind you that if you break anything then Gustavo will be far from pleased. See you in a week." The young assistant waved goodbye to the boys as they eagerly climbed the steps into the air conditioned jet.

"Oh my god," James muttered as he ran his hand over one of the cream coloured seats.

Logan couldn't think of anything better than James' exclamation. The inside of the luxury carrier was just as breathtaking as the outside. The walls were painted white, windows dotted along each wall. Soft cream coloured seats sat in couples, much to Logan's delight, soft green cushions offering comfort to their weary bodies.

Tables sat in front of the seats, an especially long one covering one of the walls. Carlos' mouth dropped open when he spotted the various plates of food covering the wooden surface. A glass door revealed one of the most luxurious toilets the boys had ever seen. A gleaming silver toilet took pride of place in the middle of the small room, a unit holding the sink and soap. Even a tray of mints sat on the edge of the unit, Carlos grabbing one before James slid the door shut.

"Please take your seats and fasten seatbelts, we are due to depart in several minutes." The pilot's smooth voice cut through the cabin, startling the boys.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand before leading him towards the seats facing the cockpit, knowing the small boy didn't like to go backwards. Carlos and James didn't grumble as they took their seats opposite the loved up pair. They hadn't seen Kendall or Logan this happy in a while so they were willing to do anything to make that happen.

The slight rumble of the engine broke through the silence that had settled in the cabin as the plane began to make its way down the runway. Logan laid his head on the back of his seat, the air conditioning feeling like heaven against his heated skin.

Once the jet was in the air, Logan let his eyes slid shut, barely noticing Carlos jumping from his seat and heading straight to the buffet. A slight ding could be heard somewhere in the background but the smart boy paid it no attention as he allowed himself fall into the land of dreams.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping but Logan soon jolted awake when he felt a gentle hand snake over his waist and unclick his seatbelt. Opening his eyes, Logan let out a sigh when he realised it was just Kendall undoing his seatbelt. He shivered as the blonde ran his hand back over his waist, his thumb dipping into the smart boys' navel through the thin material of his shirt.

Intertwining his fingers with the tall boys', Logan smeared his thumb across the blondes' knuckles. Kendall smiled at the small gesture, his head lolling back against the seat as he watched his boyfriend.

Carlos appeared back at the table, his plate laden with food. Not bothering to offer anyone else any, the Latino began to stuff his face. The others watched in amusement, as the small boy crammed everything into his mouth. If they didn't know better they would have thought that Carlos hadn't been feed in a while. The Latino cradled his stomach once he finished, obviously too full to move.

The four boys settled into a comfortable silence as their flight continued. Logan and Kendall's never parted once, and the smart boy loved the feel of the blondes' soft skin against his.

The warmth radiating from Logan's hand sent sparks shooting through the taller boys' body. It had been a while since him and Logan had fooled around and Kendall was more than ready for some action when they arrived in Hawaii. The blonde unlaced their fingers, ignoring the look Logan sent him.

Kendall smiled innocently at his lover before turning and watch James and Carlos' thumb wrestling. Logan couldn't understand what Kendall was up to but that soon changed. A smirk spread across the blondes' place as he thought of one of the most genius plans ever.

Running his hand over Logan's leg, Kendall smirked as the genius shivered under his touch. Leaving his hand dangerously close to Logan's crotch, Kendall leaned over until he was breathing against Logan's neck.

"Do you know what I've always wanted to do. " Kendall said, his tongue flicking against the shell of Logan's ear.

The smart boy had a feeling he knew where this was heading. Turning to look his lover in the eye, he nervously shook his head, hoping for a change he was wrong.

"I've always wanted to join the mile high club," Kendall replied, leaning in to whisper the last half of his sentence huskily into Logan's ear.

The smart boy bit back a gasp, as Kendall began to press kisses along his jaw. Logan flicked his gaze to Carlos and James but the pair were too busy arm wrestling to pay attention to the couple.

"Kendall, we can't," Logan's protest soon died away as the blonde turned his face towards him and smashed their lips together.

The feeling of Kendall's soft lips moving smoothly against his caused Logan's body to tingle. They only parted for a few seconds before diving back in, their lips locking in a heated frenzy. It only got better when Logan felt Kendall's tongue swipe along his lower lip.

Parting his lips, the smart boy let out a small gasp as the taller boys' tongue began to map out every one of his sensitive spots. It felt like such a long time since they had last kissed and Logan could feel himself getting more turned on by the second.

"Get a room," James' voice broke through the haze and brought Logan back to reality.

The pair broke apart, resting their foreheads together. Kendall slid his gaze towards the other pair, a blush spreading across his when he realised James and Carlos had watched the entire thing.

"Oh we will," Kendall replied a smirk spreading across his face.

Grabbing the small boys' hands, Kendall eased himself out of his seat, not bothering to hide the bulge that had formed in his jeans. The smart boy let out a squeak as he realised where Kendall was leading him.

Sliding the door open to reveal the toilet, the blonde wasted no time in pulling Logan in, the cramped space making the whole experience even more exciting. He didn't bother looking back at James and Carlos to know they were both wearing shocked expressions.

"Logie," Kendall purred in the brunettes' ear, the shiver running down Logan's spine not going unnoticed by the blonde.

Gripping the smart boy's shoulders, Kendall turned his lover around and smashed their lips together, immediately picking up where they left up. Tongues rolled around each other, as the blonde manoeuvred his hands under the brunette's shirt.

The creamy skin felt like silk under the blondes' hands and he broke the kiss to pull Logan's shirt over his head. He couldn't help but moan at the sight Logan's half naked form. No matter how many times he saw the smart boy topless, his breath was still taken away. He may not have looked as ripped as the others but Logan was more muscled than people thought.

Slightly pronounced muscles rippled under the smart boys' creamy skin, tensing slightly as the cold air hit his skin. Grazing his fingertips along the valleys of his lovers' abdomen, Kendall felt his cock press against his jeans as Logan's muscles tensed under his fingers.

Fumbling with the hem of his shirt, Kendall pulled the restricting material over his head, gasping as Logan pushed him against the glass door, shivering as the cold surface pressed against his back. Wrapping a hand around the blondes' neck, the smart boy brought their lips together pushing his tongue past Kendall's parted lips.

Kendall moaned as he allowed Logan to control the kiss. He gripped the small boys' hips and thrust forward, head lolling back as their erections met. Logan broke the kiss to suck on the skin below Kendall's ear, knowing this one of the blondes' weaknesses. Licking a line along Kendall's neck, Logan bit down on the blondes' rapidly beating pulse point, his cock throbbing as Kendall moaned in his ear.

Kendall quickly flipped their positions so that the smaller boy was now pressed against the glass.

"Ngh, Kendall please," Logan moaned as the taller boy began to roll their hips together.

The sensation of their clothed cocks was not enough for Kendall and he made quick work of popping the button and pulling down the zipper of Logan's jeans. Gripping the waistband of both jeans and boxers, the blonde pulled them down until they were pooled around Logan's ankles. The brunette kicked them to the side, standing there in all his naked glory. When they had first got together, Logan had been very conscious of his body but Kendall soon changed that.

Not wanting to be the only one naked, Logan ripped the button and zipper down on Kendall's tight jeans, before tugging them down his legs. He tentatively gripped the blondes' cock through his boxers, loving the moan that slipped through Kendall's parted lips.

Not being able to control himself, Kendall swatted the brunette's hand away before sliding his boxers down his legs, sighing as his aching member sprang free. He let out a small whine as he felt a bead of pre cum slid down his aching shaft. He could tell Logan saw this as well by the sharp intake of breath his lover took.

Pressing Logan back against the glass, Kendall slid his hands down to grip the shorter boys' hips before hoisting him up. Logan instinctively wrapped his legs around the blondes' waist, moaning as he felt Kendall's cock slide between his cheeks.

"Suck" Kendall ordered, placing his fingers on the small boys' plump bottom lip.

The brunette sucked the digits into his mouth, tongue rolling over the tips as he covered them in as much saliva as possible. When Kendall deemed them covered enough, he pulled them out bringing them down to Logan's awaiting entrance.

Knowing it had been a while for the small boy; Kendall gently circled the pink entrance, pushing past the ring of muscle slowly as not to hurt his lover. Logan felt a slight discomfort as the blondes' finger buried itself knuckle deep inside his body. It quickly changed as Kendall slowly began to circle his finger, stretching the boys' walls slightly.

Feeling the smart boys' soften around his finger, Kendall slowly added another finger. It didn't feel uncomfortable anymore and Logan soon found himself thrusting down on Kendall's invading digits as the tall boy scissored them inside of him.

"Kendall," Logan groaned as the blonde hit that one spot inside of him.

Pulling his fingers out of the pale boys' body, Kendall kissed the whimper of protest away before spitting in his hand and slicking his member up.

Lining his himself up with Logan's gaping hole, Kendall pressed the head of his cock against the ring of muscle, moaning slightly as the smart boys' tight heat engulfed his length. Going slow to make sure he didn't hurt Logan, the blonde paused for a few moments allowing the small boys' muscles to relax around the intrusion.

"Move," Logan whimpered, the feeling of Kendall's cock twitching within him turning him on even more.

Pulling back, the tall boy slowly rolled his hips forward, moaning as Logan's inner walls clenched around his length. The brunettes' moans were music to the blondes' ears and he couldn't control himself any longer.

Pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside the small boy, Kendall quickly thrust back in. Logan's cry of ecstasy urged the blonde on and soon he was pounding into the boy below him. The brunette's hands gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into the skin.

"Harder," Logan moaned his head lolling back against the glass door.

Angling his hips slightly, Kendall thrust in hard, hitting the small boys' prostate dead on; smirking when Logan lurched forward and buried his head in his shoulder. Continuing his assault on the pale boys' prostate, Kendall reached between them and grabbed Logan's leaking member, pumping him in time with his thrust. The blondes' thumb swiped across the slit, collecting the pre cum that had gathered there and smearing it down the length.

"KENDALL!" Logan came with a shout, painting the taller boys' stomach white with his seed, squeezing his inner walls to bring Kendall over the edge as well.

The blonde let out a long moan which sounded like Logan's name as he thrust one final time, his seed covering the brunette's insides. Leaning forward the pair engaged in a passionate kiss, gasping into each other's mouths as they came down from their high.

Gently pulling out, Kendall lowered the smart boy to his feet. Their breathing had slowly returned to normal and that's when they heard the announcement.

"Please take your seats and fasten your seat belts." The pilot's voice rang through the small space startling the pair who began to quickly pull their clothes back on.

Sliding the door back, the pair made their way back to James and Carlos who were already buckled in. The pair wore smirks on their faces. Logan feared for the worst but luckily nothing was said. Until they had fastened their seat belts.

"Couldn't you have taken Logan from behind, we didn't want to see his pale ass smashed against the glass," Carlos said his face scrunching up.

James burst out laughing, the look on Logan's face a picture. The smart boy buried his head against the blondes' chest. Kendall chuckled and placed a loving kiss to his lovers' hair before sticking his tongue out at the pretty boy and the Latino.


End file.
